


Bracing

by BECandCall



Series: 350 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Dorian, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Consensual Kink, Iron Bull Flirts, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Dorian Pavus, Random & Short, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Short & Sweet, Top Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: Dorian is conflicted, as images keep implanting themselves into his mind.





	Bracing

Skyhold was calm tonight. A cold breeze wafted across the battlements. Normally, Dorian complained bitterly about the cold, but tonight he welcomed it. 

What was he doing here? 

He couldn’t help repeating it to himself as he stared at the door before him. He’d only meant to take in the air on the battlements. To clear his mind of the images that taunted him. 

_His wrists bound behind him, pulled taut by a silken cord, while a finger trailed its way down his spine to elicit a shiver…_

Kaffas!

He turned on his heel and headed back the way he’d come, for likely the dozenth time. 

It was madness; no other reason could explain his behavior. No reason, but pure carnal desire. He was better than that. He’d sworn to never allow himself to be made the fool. He was no one’s conquest. 

_I would conquer you…_

He slowed, stopped. The muscles in his neck twitched. He looked back. 

_A firm grip pulling him back into waiting arms, thick and strong. His abs twitch as a hand snakes down his torso, finding him hard. He hears a chuckle from behind, as that hand takes hold…_

Why was this happening to him? He didn’t deserve such torture. He’d been so disciplined! It had been so long since he’d allowed himself…

Perhaps that was the problem; a buildup of tension. It wasn’t what he wanted, it was what he needed. If he let himself give in just this once, surely the images would depart. 

Before he could change his mind again, he returned to the door, raised a hand, knocked. 

Barely a breath passed before it opened, and there he stood. The Iron Bull took up the entire frame, but somehow leaned casually against it, looking unsurprised, smirking. He’d expected him. Dorian glared up at him, saying nothing. He refused to ask. The smirk widened into a smile, and Bull stepped back. Dorian passed through the doorway. His shoulder brushed against Bull’s chest, and he felt heat, like a raging inferno, belying the outer calm. 

Bull calmly closed the door behind them.


End file.
